Several form fitting, waterproof and water vapor permeable (breathable) sock-type articles have recently been developed in an attempt to prevent a wearer's feet from becoming uncomfortably damp or wet within shoes, boots or other types of footwear. These socks, which are designed to be worn over the foot and/or an ordinary sock, are typically constructed out of a fabric having a microporous, waterproof, and breathable GORE-TEX membrane laminated thereto. As is well known in the art, the GORE-TEX membrane includes billions of minute pores per square inch which are sized to prevent external moisture from passing therethrough while simultaneously allowing water vapor from foot perspiration to escape outwards. Unfortunately, as detailed below, the prior art waterproof, breathable sock-type articles suffer from several disadvantages.
Presently available waterproof, breathable socks are typically constructed by stitching together one or more sections of a GORE-TEX laminated fabric. For example, a first commonly available sock is constructed by stitching together a waterproof, nonelastic, nonstretch sole component, a waterproof, nonelastic, nonstretch calf component and a waterproof, breathable, elastic and stretchable vamp component, wherein each of these components is formed using a three-ply laminate material having a waterproof, breathable, porous GORE-TEX membrane sandwiched between nylon-type fabrics. Similarly, a second such sock is formed using a single piece of a GORE-TEX laminated fabric which is adapted to be stitched together in the shape of a foot. Each of these socks is specifically designed to be form fitting and, as a result, must be provided in a plurality of sizes in order to accommodate different size feet. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the GORE-TEX fabrics and the resultant stitching which is required during the construction of the above-described socks, the stitched seams may include a plurality of holes and gaps which are large enough to permit the passage of external moisture therethrough. As a result, each of the stitched seams must be covered with a waterproof seam tape which adds an undesirable amount of stiffness and bulkiness to the socks.
As stated above, currently available waterproof socks are adapted to fit snugly about a wearer's foot and, as such, may be uncomfortably constricting, potentially reducing the flow of blood to a wearer's foot. The reduced blood flow, which may be exacerbated if one or more ordinary socks are worn under the waterproof sock, may lead to a premature cooling of the foot. As a result, the form fitting design of the currently available waterproof socks may limit their usefulness in cold environments, regardless of any waterproofing they may provide. Although this disadvantage may be overcome to some degree by wearing a waterproof sock which is several sizes too large, the resultant excess GORE-TEX fabric will generally wrinkle and/or bunch up uncomfortably about the foot.